valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Trannigan Drattmer
Name: Trannigan 'Dratt' Drattmer Age: 33 Race: Imperial Gender: Male Height: 6'5 Birthsign: The Warrior Appearance: A good bit taller than the average Imperial, and with a more muscular body build. He is stronger than most men of his race but less agile because of being slightly more built than most. He has tanned skin and unkempt hair grown a few inches past the shoulders as well as a grown out goatee. His hair is black and goes a about an inch past his shoulders and his eyes are a bright green with amber flecks in the outer edges. On his right cheekbone is a scar from where he got shot by an arrow head, a scar that still occasionally causes him pain and causes his face to not be able to take a punch like it used to. Class: He used to be a mercenary, but once he wanted to settle down he thought he might use his experience to become a guard. Skills and known spells (if any): One handed weapons, Heavy Armor, Hand to Hand, Destruction, Conjuration, pickpocketing/Slight of Hand, Speechcraft and Mercantile. He specializes in shock magic as well as various Damage Attribute spells. Clothing / armor: Normal clothes consists of a short sleeved wool shirt and blacksmiths pants, as well as deer skinned moccasins.His armor consists of (oblivion styled) Orcish cuirass and gauntlets, Ebony greaves and an Imperial Horsemen helm. Weapons: His specially made Scimitar. It is made out of Quicksilver and Moonstone instead of the usual steel, and the hilt is black with jade designs. He also carries with him 2 Steel daggers Miscellaneous items: Carries with him a large pack that has the potions, 2 health potions and 1 magicka potion. (The pack is large enough to also hold his armor when he's on the move and can't wear it.) He also has some hunted animal meat and preserved fruits to eat when ever he gets the chance to have his next meal. In the bottom of his pack is a coin-purse that contains 238 gold coins currently. Personality: Confident in his abilities yet sometimes very arrogant and full of himself. He has been known to pick fights with individuals for various reasons, The main one being when someone insults him or insinuates that they are better then he is. He also tends to be quiet when in a group, which some people view that as him being a shady individual but he is usually just not a very chatty person unless in a good mood or drunk. Tends to have respect for the beast races of Tamriel on account of where he grew up as a child, he also has a respect for Orcs, Nords and Redguards while disliking most Dunmer for their thinking they can use others as their slaves and male Bosmer as very tiresome to be near for too long. Altmer and Bretons he is indifferent about, as he respects The arcane power that they wield yet finds them to be of The most arrogant of all races. Major flaw: As stated above, the scar on his face sometimes causes him pain and makes his jaw susceptible to strong blows. He is also quick to annoyance. He gets impatient fairly quick and doesn't like to just sit around and talk things out for too long. Background: Originally from his home land of Cyrodiil, Trannigan grew up in the city of Bravil, Trannigan figured out in his early teen years how much he liked doing tasks that let him use his natural talents, as well as tasks that came with a payload; so he became a Mercenary. He then traveled the country for years doing most tasks he found that payed well enough, save for a few things that went against his moral code such as slavery or Skooma/Moon Sugar smuggling. Although Trannigan gained quite a bit of fame in the southern parts of Cyrodiil, he also earned himself quite a bit of infamy among some Orsimer Skooma peddlers. The syndicate was too large for him and his small circle of well trusted allies to take out on their own so the Imperial decided it best to leave the province and head up to Skyrim. He eventually grew tired of being on the run and wanted to try and find a place he could permanently call home somewhere. He knew he probably couldn't go back to Bravil still, and so while wandering across the different holds of Skyrim he caught rumors of a brand new Settlement called Valton, and he set out to see if he could hopefully create a more stable life for himself.